Piedmon
Piedmon (known as Piemon in Japan) is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a Majin Digimon modeled after a pierrot. A master of deception, Piedmon is the most powerful, cruel and demonic of the four Dark Masters. Digivolutions Special evolution * DNA Digivolution (Mega) - Myotismon + Phantomon or BlueMeramon + Minotarumon = Piedmon Abilities He has the power to mentally control the swords on his back. He can also take on many shapes. He has the power to change other objects including humans and other digimon into keychains. Attacks * Trump Sword: Throws the swords on his back. * Crown Trick: Does various magical effects including transformation and disguises. * Final Spell: Creates a sonic blast that would inflict mortal injury. Appearances Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Chikao Ohtsuka (Japan) and Derek Stephen Prince (US: in the style of Tim Curry). The most deadly of the Dark Masters, Piedmon is their leader and probably has the most extensive history of all the Digimon the DigiDestined faced. He was around before the DigiDestined came to the Digital World to begin with and before the DigiDestined's Digimon were born, a product of Apocalymon's influence. Piedmon knew of the plot by Gennai and his followers to bring the DigiDestined into the Digital World to save it. With an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon, he attempted to steal the DigiDestined's arsenal. However, he was unable to get to them. Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and flew off with them. With the exception of one Digi-Egg that dropped somewhere on the Continent of Server (Gatomon/Tailmon's Digi-Egg), Gennai succeeded in taking the remaining Digi-Eggs and the 7 Digivices to File Island. But Piedmon gained the Crests and Tags and Devimon hid the Tags in the Net Ocean while he scattered the eight Crests around the Continent of Server. While the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in the Real World, Piedmon and his three comrades (MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon) were able to take control of the Digital World. Piedmon lived atop Spiral Mountain, where he viewed his domain, the wastelands. After returning to the Digital World, when the DigiDestined first encountered Piedmon in the form of a clown, narrating their impending doom before revealing himself. From there, he easily defeated WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon because he had far more experience. However, because he saved himself for the end, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were able to gain experience from their fights with the other three Dark Masters and back him into a corner. To escape his impending doom, he turned them (along with the other digidestined and their Digimon partners and allies) into mere keychains, something which was reversed with the help of MagnaAngemon. Despite Piedmon's efforts to counterattack with his army of Vilemon, Piedmon was blasted into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny, thanks to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, which then sealed and disintegrated. V-Tamer The Digimon partner of Sigma of the Alias Three, Pie the Piedmon was the 2nd Mega that Zeromaru went up against. At first it looked bad for Zero since the commands of Sigma proved to be better and quicker than the ones which Taichi sent to Zero. However thanks to the strong bond and trust between Zero and Taichi, the duo was able to defeat Pie. After the battle both Sigma and Piedmon changed their behavior and returned to Daemon's castle. There however, as a punishment, Neo Saiba had Piedmon fight the newly hatched Arcadimon and despite being only a Baby Digimon, Arcadimon killed Piedmon by stabbing him and absorbed his data to Digivolve to his Rookie form. Piedmon's death greatly affected Sigma. Digimon World 2 Piedmon/Pierrotmon evolves from Phantomon and Tekkamon. He can be found in Data Domain, RAM Domain and Tera Domain. His Specially is Darkness and His Tech is Trump Sword which cost 30MP, can't be Interupt but still a very powerful move. Digimon World DS Piedmon evolves from Etemon. Digital Card Battle Piedmon in the game is the Battle Master of Infinity Tower. You can obtain the Piedmon card through Wizardmon by telling him the spell 'PIEDMON'. By defeating him a number of times in a row without exiting Battle Cafe, he will give you the Dark Sevens card. Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Virus Digimon Category:Manga and anime villains es:Piedmon nl:Piedmon pt:Piedmon